


give it to me straight, give it to me gay

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, that's about it folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Oliver is sure his job is on the line, but Marcus reassures him in an interesting manner





	give it to me straight, give it to me gay

Amongst the lull of clacking keyboards and humming printers, Oliver’s mind was in a frenzy. 

Having received an email requesting his presence at the end of the day, Oliver assumed the worst. After all, he had been as inebriated as could be at the Christmas party. The kiss wasn’t supposed to happen and he came on to his boss as if they were two strangers in a pub.

Oliver tapped his pencil on his notebook, desperately clawing his mind for any reason or excuse. To be fired over something like this was truly a nightmare and Oliver was resorting to beating himself up. 

Of course Marcus would take it the wrong way. The late nights at work were simply overtime, not some cheap dates and attempts at flirting.

The day went by too quickly and when other workers were leaving, their desk lights shut off, computers put to sleep, Oliver was about to cry. 

He loosened his tie a little, comparing it to a noose as he watched the seconds pass. Soon, the office was dark save for his desk and the light that shone through the windows of Marcus’ office. 

Resigning himself to his fate, Oliver walked over to the door, his steps heavy and dragging. Maybe if he ran, he’d be spared.

With a gulp, he raised his shaking hand, his knocks unsure and scattered. The rough, “Come in,” made him jump and Oliver gingerly stepped into the office. 

“Oh, Wood.”

“Mr. Flint,” Oliver found his voice, though it cracked just a little. 

“You know, I’ve told you to call me Marcus.”

Oliver shifted on his feet. “Just doesn’t feel right,” he mumbled.

Marcus sighed, standing up from his desk. “You don’t need to be afraid of me. We’re just having a chat.”

Oliver scoffed at this, staring out the windows that encased every wall but one.

“I’m not firing you if that’s what you’re thinking,” Marcus stated.

Snapping his head up, Oliver stared at Marcus, searching for the lie. Marcus was leaning against his desk, arms crossed, but there was no malice in his face. 

“But...I...you made it sound serious.”

“Suppose it could be,” Marcus shrugged, pushing off the desk and making his way over to Oliver. 

Frozen in his spot, Oliver watched all of Marcus movements, intrigued and terrified all at once.

“More curious is anything,” Marcus breathed, a hand reaching out towards Oliver.

The hand tugging his chin up sent a chill down Oliver’s spine and his mind went blank. Marcus’ face was inching closer, the tension in the room stifling. When Marcus’ lips landed on his own, Oliver’s knees shook. 

This wasn’t right, this went against so many things, but Oliver didn’t push away. The fog on his mind was twisting his judgement and he grabbed onto Marcus’ suit, pulling him even closer. The two moaned into each other’s mouths as their bodies pressed together, tongues pushing into mouths, hands trailing down bodies. 

The two jumped apart, breathless and Oliver shook his head.

“I don’t understand.”

Marcus took a breath in, attempting to smooth out his disheveled clothes. “I thought the Christmas party made things pretty clear.”

Oliver’s stomach dropped and he cleared his throat. “I threw myself onto you. It wasn’t…”

Marcus’ eyebrows furrowed, leaving Oliver to make a rash decision on his own. Had he known Marcus had felt the same about the kiss, he might’ve done something sooner.

“This’ll be a hell of a secret to keep.”

“That just makes it all the more fun.”

Marcus’ forming smirk was almost too much and Oliver met him halfway as the two began their heated embrace again. Between tearing off Marcus’ coat and Marcus popping open the buttons of his shirt, Oliver was floating above himself and he choked back a gasp as his back hit Marcus’ desk. His tie was flung to the side, but his unbuttoned shirt was kept on as Marcus spun him around, undoing his belt and pulling down his lower layers in one swift movement. 

With the sudden exposure, Oliver went to cover himself, but Marcus was quicker, grabbing his wrists and holding them down on the desk. 

“No, I want to see it all,” Marcus growled, pushing his clothed erection against Oliver’s ass. 

Oliver moaned, his head dipping down as he rolled his hips back. He stared down at himself, almost in disbelief at how excited he was by this. Everything was happening so suddenly, but he didn’t want it to stop. 

Marcus squeezed his wrists and Oliver took that as his instruction to keep them there as he heard shuffling behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see Marcus had unclothed himself from the waist down as well, but his pristine shirt stayed buttoned and practically unwrinkled. 

Oliver watched as Marcus knocked various things over on his desk to get to a bottle of lotion, generously coating his fingers before swirling them around Oliver’s entrance. Oliver shuddered at the coolness and the anticipation began to build by the second. 

Biting back his moan as Marcus pushed the first finger in, Oliver tried to find anything on the desk to grip onto, his hands grasping at the wood. 

“Louder,” Marcus commanded and Oliver, at the mercy of Marcus, did as he was told. 

With the intrusion of the second and third fingers, Oliver threw his head back, his moans bouncing off the walls as Marcus brushed against his prostate. A hand had also found its way to his cock and Oliver didn’t know what to do with his hips amongst the double stimulations.

“Ready?” Marcus checked in, his breath hot on Oliver’s ear. 

Oliver nodded, just wanting his release and he curled over the desk as Marcus pushed into him. Adjusting took longer than Oliver wished, but he was thankful that Marcus wasn’t just pounding into him. 

The thrusts began slow, steady, making Oliver impatient before he slammed his hips back on Marcus’ cock. Marcus let out a low growl before grabbing Oliver by the hips and shoving into him. Oliver let out a lewd moan, his back curving as Marcus moved a hand to play with his nipples. 

Between Marcus’ searching left hand and the nails of the right digging into his skin, Oliver could only lean forward on the desk as Marcus pounded into him. Never before had he had it this rough, this pleasurable, and Oliver succumbed to his orgasm with a cry, his vision going white before he felt Marcus’ release fill him up. 

The two took a moment to catch their breaths, Marcus pressing soft kisses onto Oliver’s neck as he pulled out. Oliver winced a little, his legs shaking as he tried to turn around and he was surprised to find Marcus helping him do so. 

“So,” Oliver began, the weight of the situation pressing down on him. “Do I get that promotion then?”

Marcus laughed, something Oliver had never expected and he stiffened as Marcus pecked his lips. 

“You were getting it in a few weeks anyway. The board insisted.”

Forgetting their current state of undress, Oliver threw his arms around Marcus before pulling back with a blush. 

“Suppose we should…” Oliver reached to dress himself, only to once again find Marcus helping him. 

“Do you want to come to my place?” Marcus asked, shy and so unlike the man that had just given him some of the best sex ever. 

Oliver smiled with small nod, adjusting Marcus’ collar as Marcus buttoned up Oliver’s shirt. Of course, there was still plenty to talk about and deal with, but for now, Oliver allowed himself this one thing. 

After all, with an entire day of stressing over a serious email, it was the least he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh i can't seem to write anything but smut for these two anymore;;;;
> 
>  
> 
> [Wumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
